


Dangan Random: Unpredictable Despair

by TheGamerPie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Edited Backstories, Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, Spoilers for the games might be present, Story based off a randomized Killing Game, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerPie/pseuds/TheGamerPie
Summary: Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor, was supposed to attend Hope's Peak academy. When she steps inside the building however, she passes out, and soon after she comes to, she and fifteen other students find themselves thrust into an unpredictable killing game.Based off of a randomized killing game involving the cast of Danganronpa!





	Dangan Random: Unpredictable Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Here's how formatting works!
> 
> Normal text is speech as well as minor stage actions.
> 
> Bold text is narration.
> 
> Bold and italics is Miu's inner thoughts.
> 
> With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the show!

**Hope’s Peak Academy. A school designed for students who are the best of the best of the best. The ultimate students. It was the first day of the school year, and in front of the gates stood one of the new ultimates, eager to get inside.**

**This student was none other than Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor.**

_**Time to get this show on the road! With everything they have in this academy, my gorgeous brain and good looks are sure to go down in history!** _

**As Miu stepped inside the building, she suddenly felt dizzy, as if the whole world started spinning. The feeling overwhelmed her and she lost consciousness, waking up after a while.**

_**Where… where the fuck am I? Is this a classroom? I know I haven’t taken any of my sleep inventions with me, so what the fuck am I doing here? The last thing I remember is walking inside this big hunka brick and then…** _

… _ **nothing. T-this isn’t good. Some shit’s about to go down, I fucking know it!**_

**Miu ran out of the classroom and as soon as she opened the door, she saw someone she was quite familiar with…**

Miu: (Shocked) “Sakura?”  
  
Sakura: “It has been a while, hasn’t it?”

**The inventor embraced her childhood friend, finding comfort in her large but gentle frame, just as she did growing up.**

Miu: (Smiling) I shoulda expected you were gonna be here with me. An awe-inspiring badass such as yourself would naturally get in to this school!  
  
Sakura: (Chuckling) I could say the same about you, Rumi.

_**Gah, I haven’t heard anyone use that nickname since, well, the last time I saw Sakura. It’s so fucking embarrassing! …Not to say I don’t like it though.** _

Sakura: “Anyway, you need to come with me to the entrance hall to meet up with the others.”

Miu: “Others? How many people are there?”

Sakura: “Haven’t you read the “greeting card”?”

**The martial artist pulled out a card with a crudely drawn image of a bear and the words “Welcum too you’re new lyfe! You and 15 others are gunna have the time of you’re life!”**

Miu: (Laughing) “Sounds like whoever wrote this had their main hand preoccupied”

Sakura: (Shaking her head) “Good to see nothing’s changed with you”

Miu: (Abashed) “Y-You know it looks like that though!”

Sakura: “Yes, yes, it most definitely does. Now let us go meet up with the others.”

_**Sakura took me to the entrance hall. It looked similar to how I remembered. Almost identical. Except for one small detail. The GIANT FUCKING VAULT DOOR GUARDED BY MOTHERFUCKING MACHINE GUNS! I didn’t have time to think about it though, cuz literally everyone was staring at me. I know I’m gorgeous but come on!** _

Pale Boy: “There is now 16 of us here!”

Boy with pink hair: “Thanks for the update Kiibo.”

Kiibo: “You are welcome!”

Short boy: “Do you think she'd be able to open the door?”

Boy with corn hair: “No fuckin way. If the rest of us couldn't manage, I doubt she'd be able to.”

_**So none of them know how to open that? This seems pretty fucking bad!** _

Sakura: “Anyways, now that everyone seems to be here, we should all introduce ourselves to one another.”

Girl in pink sweater: “Great idea!”

Sakura: “We should do so in a disorderly, one on one fashion instead of introducing ourselves to everyone at the same time one after another.”

Girl in pink sweater: “Wait, what?”

Girl with bunny hairpins: “Sound’s fucking great, let’s go!”

**To the visible confusion of one girl, everyone started to scatter and go up to each other for introductions.**

Girl in pink sweater: “I don’t- why would we do it like this?”

_**Hopefully that chick will be fine. Maybe I should talk to her, my shining presence will make her feel better for sure!** _

**Before Miu could do that however, another girl suddenly stepped in front of her, blocking her path.**

???: (Pissed) “Yo, listen up bitch. You were 10 minutes late. 10 whole fucking minutes! Are you always such an irresponsible, useless bitch? (Arrogant) I almost forgot, such a lowly peasant would surely want our name! We are **Junko Enoshima, The Ultimate Fashionista!** (Overly cutesy) So pwease down’t fowget! (Without emotion) Or you might regret it.”

**Before our protagonist could even get a word in, Junko had already left.**

_**W-what the fuck is her problem! This crazy-ass bitch has something wrong with her for sure! Gah, and now the girl I wanted to talk to is busy! Just fan-fucking-tastic! I guess I’ll talk to that weird looking dude, Kiibo was it?”** _

Kiibo: “Hello! Nice to meet you!”

Miu: “Yeah, yeah. I’m Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor. Nice to meetcha and shit. Your name’s Kiibo, right? Got a last name?”

Kiibo: “My creator’s name is Idabashi, so if you want, you can refer to me as such!”

Miu: “Waitwaitwaitwaitwait… creator? Don’t tell me you’re-“

Kiibo: “Oh, right! (Proud) I am **The Ultimate Robot!** Even though I’m made of metal, I’m similar to all of you! I genuinely hope we can get along!”

Miu: (Shocked) “This is… SO FUCKING COOL! You say Idabashi made you? I’ve heard of that ol’ geezer before, didn’t expect him to be as brilliant as me! So, how do you function? Do you have any special features? How much do you weigh? Are you as smart as the professor? Can you-“

Kiibo: “I-I appreciate your positive reaction, but we do have other students to meet. To quickly answer your questions, I’m not sure, a few, about as much as an average man and no, I learn in the exact same way everyone else does, with no pre-existing knowledge. I hope we can talk more later!”

Miu: (Flustered) “Uh, right! S-see ya later then!”

_**God damn, I think I went a little fucking overboard there! Still, I can’t help it! The dude’s a fucking robot! …not in the sex-bot sense, in the awesome sense. Gah, why am I even talking to myself about this? Still, he seemed pretty nice. After that rude fucking bitch, it’s definitely a nice surprise. I’ll talk to that short dude, he seems interesting.** _

Miu: “Yo, I’m Miu Iruma. Ultimate Inventor. Ima be real with ya chief, you look pretty cute, especially with that hat.”

???: “It’s been a long time since anyone called me cute. I’m the empty shell of **Ryoma Hoshi, The Ultimate Tennis Pro.** ”

Miu: “Empty shell? What the hell are you on about?”

Ryoma: “It’s nothing important. A past event that has no bearing on your life. I will warn you though. I have killed people before. You might want to rethink casually walking up to a killer like you.”

Miu: “You said yourself that it has no bearing on my life, didn’t’cha? So why the hell should I worry? Besides, you don’t seem to be packing heat, in both meanings of the term (Laughing). And, to be honest, you’re still fucking cute”

Ryoma: (Chuckles) “Believe what you want to believe. I’m off to meet someone else.”

_**Dude acts all tough and shit but he seems to want the attention. Reminds me of myself in a way. Bah, that’s fucking depressing. Those times are long fucking gone, thanks to Sakura! God am I fucking glad she’s here with me. Bah, I need to take my mind off of this shit. That pink-haired dude looks like he’ll be fun. Wonder if he has any weed with him. Could be helpful for later!** _

Miu: “Sup, Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor. You look like a chill dude.”

???: “Thanks. Name’s **Kazuichi Soda, Ultimate Mechanic.** Nice to meet ya. You look pretty neat too!”

Miu: “O-oh, um, thanks. Seems like our talents are pretty closely related, eh? Gonna be fun talking with someone who actually knows what the fuck I’m talking about!”

Kazuichi: “Yeah, the two of us could probably whip out some awesome inventions!”

Miu: (Laughing) “I bet you know a lot about whipping it out, don’tcha?”

Kazuichi: (Blushing) “Uh… I-“

Miu: “Relax dude, I’m just fucking with you. (Whispering) Also, I kinda wanted to ask you, do you have any weed?”

Kazuichi: (Whispering) “I- I actually do, though I never actually smoked the stuff. If ya wouldn’t mind, would you teach me how to do it later? You look like you’re pretty good at it.”

Miu: “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Kazuichi: (Apologetic) “Ah crap, I don’t mean it like that! I just mean based on you asking me about it and just looking pretty cool. It was supposed to be a compliment!”

Miu: “Alright dude, don’t worry bout it. If I let every comment get me down my beautiful boobs would be sagging all the way to the floor. I’m off to talk to someone else, catch you later.”

_**Didn't expect the dude to actually have the stuff. Ah well, I sure ain't fucking complaining! Hmmm... who to meet next? Oh, that guy will do just fine...** _

???: “Name's **Mondo Owada, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader**. Nice uh... nice to meet ya.”

Miu: (Staring at Mondo's chest) “Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor. _Very_ nice to meet you.”

Mondo: “Uh... ok. Look, Ima be going now. See ya whenever.”

_**Damn, he looked fine. I coulda handled it better maybe tho. Gah, it feels like we've been introducing ourselves for months! Who the hell is next? Wait, wait is that? Oh holy fucking shit!** _

Miu: (Tired from running) “Hi I'm Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor, I'm your biggest fucking fan!”

???: “Nyahaha! So you've heard of Angie! I'm super happy to hear that!

Miu: “Hell yea! I've got every art magazine you're in! You're a massive inspiration!”

Angie: “Awww, It's nice to hear that! But you should really thank Atua! He's the one who gives me inspiration for all my work!”

Miu: “Yeah, I've heard from interviews. Thanks to him too then I guess. Look, I hafta meet with the rest of these people, when we got some time, you wanna hear about this amazing fucking invention I made inspired by you?”

Angie: “Nyahaha! Sounds wonderful!”

_**Fuck, I can't believe she's here holy shit! This is gonna be so fucking awesome! Ok, calm yourself, time to talk to others. This hot-topic reject should be a good next target!** _

Miu: “Sup, Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor.”

???: “Ah, so the dog finally decides to start yapping. Do not think you shall be able to best me however.”

Miu: “...what?”

???: “I hath seen you stare at the chest of the biker, wretched succubus! You are naught but a female dog, one radiating the temperature of the sun! I hath tamed many a beast like you before, and you shall be no different, for nothing stands in the way of **GUNDHAM TANAKA, ULTIMATE BREEDER AND SUPREME OVERLORD OF ICE!** ”

Miu: “Ok. I'm just gonna leave. Fucking asshole.”

_**Gah, what a chuunibyotch. All I fucking did was say my name and that fucker straight up called me a bitch in heat! I don't know what's fucking worse, the insult or that it ain't even fucking wrong! Gah, whatever, this person looks like they'll be entertaining.** _

Miu: “What's up short stuff? Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor.”

???: “Don't fucking mock me! **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Ultimate Yakuza** , best remember that, least you want me to feed you to the fuckin' fishies.”

Miu: “Chillax dude, I'm just messing with ya! Besides, I doubt you have the fucking balls, ya weirdo.”

Fuyuhiko: “Do you want to fuckin' find out?”

Miu: “Sure, go ahead, follow me and strike me hotshot. You ain't the first nor last person to have threatened me!” (Leaves)

_**And just like I fucking thought, the dude ain't even trying to fucking go after me. He's just all talk and no bite. Can I finally get a normal fucking person?** _

…

 **Nekomaru Nidai, Ultimate Team Manager:** “...haven't felt that much happiness since the time I finally had my bowls unclog after that one time in Taco Bell”

Miu: “Ok... I think I hear someone calling me, see ya.” (Almost running away)

Nekomaru: “Huh? I don't hear anything!”

_**What the fuck. Ugh, and now the rich looking bitch wants to speak with me, this is gonna fucking suck.** _

Miu: “Hi, Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor. Are you going to be an asshole or weirdo like the past three people I've met with?”

???: “It depends on how emotionally fragile you are. I'm **Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Affluent Progeny**. I don't trust you, nor anyone here. Since we both know each other I no longer have to speak with you. Goodbye.”

_**Somehow that wasn't that bad. And I FINALLY get to talk with that girl! God damn, that took a fucking while to get to!** _

Miu: “Sup. Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor. You look normal. PLEASE be normal.”

???: (Chuckling) “Yeah, the others are a handful, huh? I hope we can keep up with them! I'm **Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist**! It's very nice to meet you!”

Miu: “Likewise! Like damn, do you know how rude some of these assholes are? One of them straight up called me a bitch! It's so refreshing to see someone who's actually nice!”

Kaede: “Hehe, I'm glad you like me! If you want, we can hang out later!”

Miu: “Yeah, that'd be nice! I'm off for now, still some folks I haven't met! See ya later!”

_**She's just a normal person. FUCK YEAH! God damn I would not be able to handle this fucking school if everyone was like that breeding fuck. Alright, alright. Calm yourself girl, three more people left.** _

Miu: “Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor. So, you're the last dude I meet. Gotta say you look alright! Could use a normal guy here, have you seen the others?”

???: “Yeah, and the others got my gender right! Just because my chest isn't the size of two giant balloons, doesn't mean I'm a dude! Jeez! I'm **Mahiru Koizumi, Ultimate Photographer**.”

Miu: “Alright, alright, sorry! My bad!”

Mahiru: “Look, I'm gonna go and cool off. Let's start over again sometime later.”

_**Aaaaaaaaaaand I fucked it up like usual! Good fucking job, me! Gah, ok, talk with someone, don't think about how much of a fuck up you are!** _

Miu: “Hey, I'm Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor.”

???: “ **Mukuro Ikusaba, Ultimate Soldier.** ”

Miu: “...”

Mukuro: “...”

Miu: “I'm gonna go now.”

Mukuro: “Yeah, me too.”

… _ **ok then. Guess I'm still as fucking awkward as ever. Ugh. Last chick. Please distract me from whatever the fuck that was.**_

Miu: “And finally, for the last time: I'm Miu Iruma, Ultimate Inventor.”

???: “ **Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Child Caretaker**. Have we... met before?”

Miu: “Eh? Don't believe so! Then again, hard to find a hot girl like me so maybe you glanced my body once?”

Maki: “No, it definitely wasn't something as shallow as that. Hmmmm... I guess never mind for now.”

Miu: “Alright, whatev-”

**Before Miu could get another word out however, an unfamiliar voice rung out of the speakers inside the room the cast was currently in.**

???: “Attention everyone! Please gather at the gym! It's time to start your new life!

…

Kazuichi: “Uh, guys? What was that?”

Junko: “I didn't know they have Mickey Mouse here! So cute!”

Sakura: “The only way we can go is forward. If we stay here, we won't find out anything about our situation.”

Kaede: “I agree with Sakura! We need to face whatever is out there head on as a group!”

Ryoma: “You have noticed that Togami has already left, right?”

Kaede: “All the more reason to move, he might be in danger! Let's go!”

_**Gah, I know I wanted the introductions to move faster but this is way too fast! I'm not fucking Sonic!** _

**Eventually, everyone arrived at the gym. After the last person did so, a black and white bear materialized out of nowhere before the group, as is standard for a Danganronpa experience.**

Fuyuhiko: “Uh, what the hell is this? Why the fuck did a teddy bear just materialize itself outta nowhere?”

Maki: “Calm down, it's probably just some sort of idiotic hazing thing the school does. Toy's probably remote controled, this is classic kid's stuff.”

Monokuma: (Angry) “Once again, I am NOT a toy! I'm Monokuma!”

Mondo: “The fuck you mean “Once again”, this is the first time we've met!”

Monokuma: “Is that right? Oops. Perhaps it was another life, another game... Well, no matter! This is the now! And you kids are now the students of my academy!”

Kaede: “Your academy? You don't mean...”

Monokuma: “Of course I do! I'm the headmaster! Geez, is it really so hard to believe?”

Sakura: “Yes.”

Monokuma: “And I gave you such a warm welcome too... Kids these days don't show a single ounce of respect!”

Kazuichi: “Hey dude, uh, how long is this gonna last? I have a... meeting I need to attend after this.”

Monokuma: “Uh, lemme check. It says here in my memo that you'll be let out in precisely never.”

Mukuro: “...what?”

_**What the actual shit did this build-a-bear reject just say to us?** _

Monokuma: “Oops, did I forget to mention that? Upupu! Well, that's the truth! You kids are now permanent guests at my Kuma hotel!”

Mondo: “Stop fucking messing with us, you piece of shit! You better let us the fuck out or else!”

Monokuma: “Wah, so violent! Well, there might be one way to get out of here!”

Maki: “And that is?”

Monokuma: “Murder.”

_**Wh-what? WHAT THE FUCK? I glanced around the room, most others were as shocked as I was. Then again, you'd have to be absolutely batshit insane to not be shocked.** _

Monokuma: “Why the long faces? Did I not make myself clear? To get out of here, you have to take a life! Shank someone, poison them, crush em, strangle, tear their heart out, tear their heart out but literally, as long as you cause someone to die, you can escape! I put the full rules on the handbooks that are in your rooms, cuz I don't think you guys will be the types to react to the full rules in fun ways!”

_**After Winnie the Shit told us that, all fuckin' hell broke loose. It was just like a fucking orchestra of fear. I fucking let out a scream myself. How could I not? Shit, it's probably the illuminati or some shit. Iunno who we crossed but some big corpa assholes probably decided to fuck us over completely. Fucking figures.** _

**Meanwhile, the others reacted independently of Miu.**

**Gundham just gasped.**

Kazuichi: “WhwhwhwhwhwhwhWHAT THE FUCK?!?”

Junko: (Monotone) “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I am so frightened! I shall now cover my mouth with my hands to convey that that was an unintended, primal scream!”

Maki: “Of fucking course. Of fucking course this piece of shit school turned out to be a fucking deathtrap. Motherfucking shitty ass bear will get his stuffing ripped out one day or another, the fucking dick. Fucking hell, of fucking course this happened to me!”

Mondo: “Ugh, god damn bear. EVERYONE! WE NEED TO REMAIN CALM! TRUST ME, NOTHING GOOD WILL COME FROM PANICKING IN A HOSTAGE SITUATION, I'VE BEEN THERE!”

Ryoma: “What kind of No Game No Life shit is this?”

Kiibo: “Well this is surprising!”

Sakura: (Folds her arms) “...”

Byakuya: “Ugh, what a pain.”

Fuyuhiko: “What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK? We're all gonna fucking die here, godDAMN IT!”

Nekomaru: (Slight smile) “Huh”

Mukuro: (Emotionless) “Huh”

Kazuichi: (Gasps) “...wait, did I react already?”

Angie: “Ooooh! This is definitely going to be great for my art!”

Mahiru: (Staring at the bear without blinking) “...”

_**While I didn't really give two bear shits about how the others were reacting, I did notice one thing. Kaede seemed to be crying. Shit, I know how she must be fucking feeling right now. Gah, I gotta go and talk to her, can't just leave her alone.** _

Miu: “Hey, uh, are you ok?”

Kaede: (Shaking her head)

Miu: “Do you uh... want me to keep you company or some shit?”

Kaede: (Nods her head, grabs Miu's hand)

Miu: “Oh... uh... this is uh...”

_**AAAAAAAAAAA SHE'S TOO FUCKING CUTE** _

_**...wait, what's that baby faced dick doing?** _

Fuyuhiko: “I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU KILL ME! EAT SHIT, YOU GOD DAMN BEAR!”

_**Boss baby threw the bear into the wall and it exploded, with another taking its place shortly.** _

…

_**...WAIT WHAT THE SHIT?** _

Monokuma: “Now, now, violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited! But since you didn't know that rule, I guess I can let you off the hook just this once! I won't be such a nice wittle bear next time though... Anywho, I'm off now! Happy hunting!”

_**And with that, the little furry bastard left.** _

Sakura: “We must focus and not let fear get the rest of us. I propose we investigate this place in pairs. Does anyone object towards this?”

Miu: “I- uh... Sorry Sakura, but I'm getting way too deep into my fucking head. I need to be alone and sort out my thoughts, decide who I can trust and all that shit.”

Sakura: (Sighing) “I was hopeful we could go together, but I understand.”

Miu: “Sorry.”

Nekomaru: “Yeah, you better be sorry! Do you even want to live? We need to work together, not be all solo and brooding like you are!”

Miu: “What the fuck you asshole? This is exactly why I want to be alone, cuz I need to think about whether some people are worth trusting or not! And I could forgive your opening story, trunk dick, but now you're going straight into “Do not trust” territory!

Nekomaru: “Ok, you're crossing a fucking line! (Starts wildly gesticulating) Do you want to fight to see who's right?”

Kaede: (Trying to break the two up) “Stop it! This is no time for-”

**Unfortunately for Kaede, Nekomaru's wild gesticulations connected right with her face, knocking her out instantly**

Nekomaru: (Horrified) “Oh shit, I-I didn't mean to...”

Miu: “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU DUMB FUCKING BRUTE?”

Ryoma: “What a mess... I'll help transport Kaede back to wherever it is we're supposed to stay. Come on Kazuichi, gimmie a helping hand!”

Kazuichi: “Oh, uh, sure!”

Miu: “I'm gonna go and explore. Don't you dare go near me, you muscle gorilla.”

**A fair amount of time later**

_**Ugh, what a mess. Alright, so we have the dorms, dining hall, weird lottery place, the “entrance” hall, which is shut tighter than the big dude's brain, a gym and an AV room. Seems like standard school shit.** _

_**What's definitely not standard though is the fucking rules. Killing someone to escape? What kind of fucked up anime shit is that?** _

_**As I contemplated how weird this shit is, I glanced at the clock in my room. It said 10pm, though obviously I've fuck all in terms of knowing if that's the truth. Still, I'm pretty fucking tired so it might be the case.** _

_**As I let sunk into the bed, I let sleep envelop me, in what's probably the least sexy dream I've had in a fucking while.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to FranzSan for creating the original Dangan Random! The prolouge you just read is me trying to make a coherrent story out of the randomized killing game that Franzy wrote down! Another huge thanks go to my friends from discord for all the creative ideas for the story!  
> Now, if anyone is curious as to what exactly was randomized in the prolouge, the list is:
> 
> -The protagonist  
> -Who their childhood friend was  
> -The other students and how their introductions looked like  
> -The reactions to the killing game  
> -Fuyuhiko yeeting Monokuma  
> -Miu not wanting to stick together  
> -Miu's and Nekomaru's arguement and Kaede trying to stop it
> 
> In addition, I tried to be as accurate towards all the non-randomized parts such as descriptions and backstories!
> 
> I hope you liked the prolouge and that you'll enjoy future chapters, and I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
